


What are you talking about they are definitely straight

by Analgrapes



Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Atom’s hair is amazing, M/M, No hetero here, There will be a smutty second chapter, Uuuuuuh, borderline fluff, damn them gays, unprepared virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgrapes/pseuds/Analgrapes





	1. Chapter 1

“Ru~ i~!“

My knees buckle as Atom jumps onto my back, my legs only barely holding me up as the air is forced out of my lungs. 

“Ugh, you’re too heavy,” I stagger for a few steps before losing my battle against gravity, crashing to the floor of the school hallway. 

“We should get Prime ribs on the way home! Prime ribs!” Atom says in a singsong voice as he climbs off of my back. “L! R!” He sprints back down the corridor to where the twins have just walked out of their classroom. “Prime ribs! Prime ribs!”

I push myself back to my feet, dusting off my jacket before setting walking over to my fellow unit members.

“Sorry Atom, but L and I have an interview in an hour, so the manager is picking us up from school,” R says apologetically. We have had a lot interviews since the Big Bang Festival, with rarely a day where all four of us are free.

“Next time, then!”

I see a flash of disappointment cross Atom’s face, before it is replaced by his usual smiling face.

We wave goodbye at the school gates, Atom skipping ahead of me as we make our way down the busy street. We settle into a comfortable rhythm, Our footsteps and the slight hum of the slowly decreasing crowd around us playing a soothing melody in my ears. We are halfway across a bridge when it starts to rain. I quicken my pace as the drizzling becomes a downpour, and before long I’m sprinting after Atom through the deluge.

We soon find a shop awning to take cover under and I collapse against the wall, struggling to catch my breath after the sudden exertion of energy.

“Pfft.”

I look sideways to see Atom sitting on the ground next to me, struggling in vain to control his amusement before bursting out in a fit of laughter that makes him clutch at his stomach as he rolls around on the concrete. I raise my eyebrows and stare at him, which just feuls the fire, and he goes off again, laughing so hard that he ends up wheezing on the ground, which forces a few giggles from my own mouth.

“What was all that about?” I ask once he has recovered.

“You look like a drowned rat.”

At that I collapse into another round of laughter, and after a few seconds of staring at me with an amused expression, Atom follows suit.

After the fervour has faded we sit in silence, listening to the rhythmic pitter pattern of rain.

After what seems like an eternity Atom turns towards me, water droplets tracing the perfect curve of his jawline.

“I’ve never seen you laugh like that.”

“I don’t normally laugh at all,” I turn my gaze back out to the street. Something about the way he’s looking at me is unnerving, like he can see right through my soul.

He gets to his feet and a smile breaks out on his face, different from his usual one. He holds out his hand to help me up.

“Does that make me special?” I look anywhere but his face as I accept the help, thankful that the cold wind had already reddened my cheeks as I climb to my feet. 

Except I don’t. 

I fall back the way I came, Landing on my back.

Atom is on top of me.

His hands are on either side of my head, and one knee is between my legs, close to touching something important.

Very, very close.

“S-sorry,” he mumbles, face red as a tomato, as he tries to get up. During his attempt his knee inches up, pulling a gasp from my lips that must have surprised him, because his hands slip on the wet concrete and his body falls on to mine.

Wait what.

His lips, which are surprisingly soft, are pressed against mine, half open as if he was about to say something. His thigh is also pressing against me. It is pressing quite hard.

For a moment neither of us move.

Then I feel something slowly crawl into my mouth.

It’s his tongue.

But instead of pushing him away, which I probably should have done considering I was KISSING MY BEST FRIEND, I reach my arms up and tentatively wrap them around his neck. He must have taken this as a green light, because his tongue goes deeper into my mouth and his fingers Tangle my hair. His bangs tickle my cheeks, making my heart rate quicken.

I should stop this. 

I really should stop this.

But I’ve never felt like this. And damn, it’s a good feeling. I don’t ever want it to end.

Until I feel something pressing against my thigh.

Suddenly everything feels too real. I’m not ready for this. I shift uncomfortably underneath him, but Atom doesn’t let me go. his tongue leaves my mouth, and I think for second he’s going to get up before he licks the side of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He then starts sucking before I come to my senses and push him off.

He sits still as a statue in front of me, I can’t see his face properly to know what expression he's making. I shift uneasily, drawing my legs to my chest and tightening my collar as I wait for him to say something. Anything.

“Sorry.”

The sudden noise jolts me to attention, and I regain my focus in time to see Atom jump to his feet and sprint down the street, leaving me reaching after him as he disappears around the corner.

Oh. The rain stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

I will write this


End file.
